Lady Of The Waters
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Myths are just Bedtime stories Right? But when an old Japanese myth comes to life before Inuyasha's eyes, Can he return the Narf home.. or will he fall in love with it instead? Pairs: KagInu KaguSess SanMir AyaKou OcOc.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey Everybody! I Do Not Own Inuyasha!. Now that it's out of the way here is my new story! Enjoy. P.S: This story will be loosly passed on the Movie Lady In The Water)

_(Thoughts)_

(Places)

Lady Of The Waters

By: UnForgotten Memories

Chapter One

Drowning In My Problems

::Beep Beep Beep::

"Shut Up" Inuyasha Taishou ordered at the alarm clock as he smashed the snooze button, then pushed the clock onto the floor.

"It can't be Nine already" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he sat up and shifted his legs to the side of the couch he had come to call a bed.

Inuyasha Taishou was the Manager to a Apartment Complex called "Taishou Paradise", He had about Twenty or Thirty Tenants that lived there with him.

::Ring Ring Ring::

Inuyasha stood up from his sitting position on the bed and quickly made his way to the phone, Hoping that it wasn't someone complaining as he picked it up.

"Hello" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed some milk.

"Hello, Mister Taishou" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he heard the elderly voice come from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Mister Myoga" Inuyasha asked slightly angry, This man always has something to complain about!

"You still haven't fixed my leaking roof mister Taishou" Myoga said as Inuyasha mentally smacked himself, He had forgotten about it again.

"O.k I'll be up there to fix it soon" Inuyasha said as he heard Myoga grumble something along the lines of "If you can remember you way".

Inuyasha hung up the phone as he walked over to the side of the couch, Grabbing a pair of Blue jean pants and putting them on before he grabbed his toolbelt and walked out the door.

Inuyasha glanced over to the pool that layed in the center of the four story complex, slightly suprised to see people already playing in the water.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's friend Sango shouted from her place on one of the white plastic lounge chairs.

Sango Taiji was one of Inuyasha's best friends, She was great at Kung Fu and Tai Quon Doe, Inuyasha knowing from back when she used to use some of her Techniques on him.

"Hi Sango" Inuyasha said as he waved slightly then walked by the pool letting his eyes look around to the other people.

"Hey, Yashie!" Inuyasha friend Kikiyou shouted as she waved at him frantically with both arms, Kikiyou was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. (This will not be a Inuyasha Kikyou pairing!)

"Hentai!" Inuyasha heard Sango shout as his eyes wandered back to her, laying on the ground was his perverted friend, Mirouku Houshi.

Mirouku Houshi was known as being a Perverted Leech by almost every girl in Tokyo, But Mirouku was still a good friend... As long as you was a Boy.

"Sango My love, Why do you do this to me" Inuyasha heard Mirouku plea as he smirked to himself.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One" Inuyasha counted down as another shout and slap ran thru the air.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly as he walked up the stairwell heading to the fourth floor.

"Good Morning Inuyasha" Miss. Kaede, one of Inuyasha's oldest Tenants said as she smiled warmly at him from her spot on the bench.

"You Too Miss Kaede" Inuyasha said somewhat polietly as he continued on his way all the way up to the Fourth floor.

Inuyasha walked up the Myoga's door and knocked on it a few times till the elderly man opened it up and glared at him.

"About time" Myoga said as he let Inuyasha into his Apartment, then lead Inuyasha over to where the leak was.

"Now I am going to see a Movie, I expect that it will be fixed by then" Myoga said as he ruffly grabbed his jacket off the top of a chair and then exited out the door.

"Grouch" Inuyasha said as he grabbed a chair and stood on top of it, then started to fix the small hole in the roof.

About ten minutes later Inuyasha had finished fixing the hole and got off of the chair, pushing out of his way as he walked to the door.

"Uncle Inny" Inuyasha heard someone shout as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by his Neice, Rin.

"Hello Rin" Inuyasha said as she chuckled and hugged him tighter, then Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru walked threw the hallway.

"Rin, What have I told you about knocking people over" Sesshomaru said as his adoptive daughter got up off of Inuyasha and walked over to him.

"Sorry Uncle Inny" Rin said sadly as she looked up to her father with the old POP (Puppy Dog Pout) and then was suddenly happy again when she saw a butterfly fly past her.

"Hey, Fluffy" Inuyasha said as he stood up and dusted himself off, ignoring his brother's glare.

"I am not Fluffy" Sesshomaru said angrily as Inuyasha smirked and walked past him and then down the stairs.

"Then why do you wear a Boa" Inuyasha asked his brother as he heard Sesshomaru sigh exasperatedly.

"It's a Tail!" Sesshomaru shouted as Inuyasha ignored him and walked over to Miss. Kaede sitting next to her.

"How are you doing today, Inuyasha" Kaede asked him as he shrugged slightly and looked down at the rest of his tenants, who were all at the pool.

"Don't worry about Myoga, He is always mad about something" Kaede told Inuyasha as he nodded and looked out at the woods that stood before the Complex.

"Oh" Kaede gasped as Inuyasha looked over to her and saw the huge yellow butterfly that had landed on her shoulder.

"There seems to be a lot of butterflys around here lately" Kaede said to Inuyasha as he watched the butterly fly off her shoulder and lan on her leg.

"Did you know someone has been down in the pool late at night" Kaede suddenly said to Inuyasha as he shook his head, none of the tenants swam late at night.

"Probally some Teenagers breaking in" Kaede told him as he nodded at the posibility.

"I'll check into it" Inuyasha said as he stood up from his spot on the bench and waved goodbye to Kaede as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mirouku, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled to his two friends who had entered the pool, as they swam over to him.

"Have you two seen anyone out here at night" Inuyasha asked them as they seemed to think for a moment before shaking their heads.

"I did see someone a week ago, but I thought it was just a Tenant swiming late at night" Mirouku said as Inuyasha nodded and kneeled down to them.

"I'm going to check it out tonight" Inuyasha told them as they nodded then continued with their playing in the water as Inuyasha walked back up to his apartment building.

Inuyasha never saw the quick movement that russled threw the trees.

(That Night)

Inuyasha creeked open his door as he held the flashlight that he had grabbed and shined it over the pool.

"No one yet" Inuyasha said to himself as he begun to shut the door, thinking that the teenagers had decided not to come.

::Splash::

Inuyasha quickly swung open his door and shined his light over the pool, he wuickly made his way down to it.

"Is anyone there" Inuyasha shouted as he neared the edge of the pool and used his flashlight to peer into the mass of water.

He could see the shallow end perfectly but he couldn't see into the deep end.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said as he shifted his flashlight over to the woods, but saw no movement what so ever.

"I know I heard something" Inuyasha said to himself as he looked again into the pool.. He saw something swim by quickly.

"What the..." Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked into the deep pool, but still he could see nothing.

"I'm coming in" Inuyasha said nervously as he slid off his shirt and pants then dove in with his boxers on.

Inuyasha swam around for a moment looking around the pool, but found nothing in it except for some debris.

Inuyasha took a gulp of air as he exploded out of the water.

'Must have been my eyes and ears playing tricks on me' Inuyasha thought as he swam to he shallow end and stood up.

"Mister Taishou" He heard someone exclaim as he looked up from the waters to see Miss. Kaede standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"So you have been the one in the pool" Kaede said as Inuyasha laughed nervously and got out of the pool.

"Now wait a minute" Inuyasha said as he stood up and heard Kaede gasp.

"And in your boxers too" Kaede said as Inuyasha loojked down at his soaked boxers, they started to look slightly translucent.

Inuyasha yelped slightly as he quickly ran over and put on his pants, not noticing Miss. Kaede starting to walk away.

He heard her mumbling something along the line of "He can do what he wants since he owns the place".

"What could it have been" Inuyasha asked himself as he slung his shirt over his shoulder and started to walk away.

::Howl::

Inuyasha yelled in fright as something suddenly jumped out at him and knocked him into the pool, his head hitting the side of the pool in the process.

Inuyasha slowly sunk into the pool as he felt the cold water engulf him...

Then he blacked out...

(Next Morning)

"Ooh" Inuyasha said as he lifted his head up from the couch,,, Wait a second.

"Huh" Inuyasha said as he quickly sat up and looked at the couch he was sitting on.

Had it all been a dream?

"Hello" Inuyasha heard a quiet voice say as he quickly looked over to a girl that was sitting on the oposite couch.

"Who are you" Inuyasha demanded as he lifted up then he yelped again, Who had undressed him.

"I am Kagome" the girl said quietly as a strand of her midnight black hair fell across her eye.

"I am Narf" The girl said as Inuyasha looked confusedly over to the girl...

Then he noticed the two blue wings that spread from her back...

End Chapter

(A/N So what do you think of it? I think I did pretty good but I would still like to know if anyone wants me to continue it!)

Please Review otherwise the Evil Space Reviewer Bunnines will come and get me!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow, I can't believe I actually some Reviews! So now since I know someone likes my story, I shall continue)

(Places)

'Thoughts'

Lady Of The Waters

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Two

Angel Of The Dark Waters

Inuyasha sat on the couch staring silently at the girl for a few moments till he slowly rose up.

"Do I frighten you" Kagome asked as she raised her dark brown eyes to meet Inuyasha's Amber ones.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he edged over to where his now dry pants were and slid them on.

"What are you" Inuyasha asked after having taken a few deep breaths, Had this woman saved him?

"What I said" Kagome said as she stood up from her seat, "Is what I am" Kagome said as she raised her wings slightly and glanced over to the slightly suprised Inuyasha.

"I need your help" Kagome said as Inuyasha's eyes opened widely at the site of his destroyed telephone.

"Why did you break the telephone" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked over to the broken thing and glared.

"It was growling at me" Kagome told Inuyasha as he looked at her stupidly for a moment before shifting his gaze out the window.

"It's already morning" Inuyasha said tiredly as he glanced back over to Kagome, she seemed to be cleaning her wings.

"Where did you come from" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked up from her wings and pointed over to the pool.

"You came from there" Inuyasha said confusedly as Kagome nodded and went back to cleaning her wings.

"I need your help, Inuyasha" Kagome said as the said man looked over to her worriedly.

"How do you know my name" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked over to him, having finished cleaning her wings.

"I have heard you" Kagome said as she pointed back to the pool, Inuyasha had started to feel strange.

"What do you need me to help you with" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stood up and walked over to him.

"The Ryou-Jins are after me" Kagome told him as he looked over to her, then suddenly Kagome kneeled over in pain.

"Ahh" Kagome said as the pain that seared threw her gut, Inuyasha quickly rushed over to help her.

"What is it" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome pointed to the water and Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Ahhh" Kagome shouted as her stomach felt worse and Inuyasha started to panic.

" I need the Element from my home" Kagome told Inuyasha as he finnaly figure it out, then he quickly caried her into the bathroom.

"Stay here" Inuyasha said as he turned on the shower and the pains in Kagome's stomach instantly stopped, but before he could go she grabbed his arm.

"Where is thou going" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked back into her eyes, Why did she look so afraid and lonely.

"I promise I'll come back" Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and let go of him, watching him leave as he did.

"What do I do" Inuyasha asked himself as he exited his apartment, then made his way over to the apartment building.

"Sango's mom might know something about this" Inuyasha said to himself as he quickly made his way to Sango's apartment.

"Sango!' Inuyasha shouted as he knocked on the door to his friend's apartment, He was scared silly.

"What!" Sango shouted as she opened the door quickly making Inuyasha lose his balance slightly.

"Can I talk to your mom" Inuyasha asked as Sango looked at him and nodded.

"Your not asking to marry me, right" Sango said reffering to a joke Inuyasha had doen to her mother before.

"Of course not" Inuyasha said as Sango nodded once again and then she ran into the back room.

Inuyasha heard some bickering as Sango pushed her mom out of the back room.

Big Mistake...

Sango's mom not having quite forgot about the prank Inuyasha had pulled one her started to throw things at him.

"OUT" Sango's mom shouted as she threw a vase at Inuyasha making him have to dodge it.

"Sango help!" Inuyasha shouted as Miss. Taiji threw another vase at him, this one hit him in the head though.

"Mother!" Sango shouted as she glared angrily at her mother, while trying to keep her from throwing another Family Antique Vase.

"You No Welcome Here" Sango's mom shouted, her english was not all that good just yet.

"Miss. Taiji, I need your help" Inuyasha said as Sango and her mother wrestled for another minute before Miss. Taiji finally calmed down.

"Earn no Help you have" Miss. Taiji said making Sango chuckle slightly, She just sounded like Yoda from the movie "Star Wars".

"Mother please help him" Sango pleaded to her mother as the lady looked from her daughter to Inuyasha's begging form.

"Fine" Miss. Taiji said as Inuyasha smiled happily and nodded while walking in.

"Hey Miss. Taiji can you say "War not make one great" Inuyasha asked as more shoutin and things breaking came from inside the apartment.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kouga said as he knocked on the door of his Manager's apartment.

"Yasha!" Kouga shouted as he reached down to the doorknob and opened the door.

"You Home?" Kouga shouted once more as he heard some water running and walked over to the shower, Having noticed the broken telephone on the ground.

"Hey Yasha, I need you to help me move my Fridge today!" Kouga said as he opened the door expecting to see Inuyasha, instead he saw Kagome.

"Who Are You" Both of them said as they both gawked at each other's appearance.

Kouga being the first to gather his thoughts bowed lowly.

"My name is Kouga Wolff" Kouga said as he reached forwards and grabbed Kagome hand kissing it lightly.

"I am Kagome" Kagome said as she looked at her hand where he had kissed her.

"If I may ask what are you doing in the shower fully clothed?" Kouga asked as Kagome looked around at the water.

"What you need know?" Miss. Taiji asked Inuyasha after calming down again, not before kicking Inuyasha in the shin though.

"Have you ever heard of a Narf" Inuyasha asked as Miss. Taiji gasped slightly and quickly leaned over to Sango, Whispering in her ear.

"Mother says that she can not tell you about them" Sango told Inuyasha as he frowned and looked over to Sango's mom.

"I really need to know" Inuyasha asked as he leaned towards Miss. Taiji and looked at her pleadingly.

Miss. Taiji seemed to think for a moment before looking back and forth from Inuyasha to Sango.

"Long time ago" Miss. Taiji started as Inuyasha smiled slightly and leaned up against the wall, feeling slightly accomplished.

"Narf was made, The End" Miss. Taiji said quickly as she stood up and ran to the back room.

"Mother!" Sango shouted as she stood up and ran to the back room, this was really trying Inuyasha's patience.

"Me no tell, Only children story" Inuyasha heard Miss. Taiji shout as he huffed and stood up.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Inuyasha asked as Miss. Taiji reapeared with Sango behind her.

"Mother Says that Narfs live in the water" Sango started as Inuyasha glanced to the pool, maybe Kagome had come from there.

"The only one of the Narfs to ever surface is always the Queen, Problem is the Narf never knows she is a Queen" Sango told Inuyasha as Inuyasha listened closely.

"A Narf Queen comes out of the water ever Two Decades" Sang told him as he nodded.

"A Narf can only return home when the Big Eagle comes and gets her" Sango said as she ended.

"That is all Mom will tell me" Sango said as she nodded and walked into the back room.

"Big Eagle?" Inuyasha said questioningly as he started to head back to his apartment.

"That means Kagome's a queen" Inuyasha told himself as he rushed down to his house.

"Hey Kagome I-" Inuyasha stopped as he noticed that Kagome wasn't in the shower.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he quickly looked around the house, then he took a smell of the air.

"Kouga" Inuyasha said angrily as he headed up to the Wolf demon's apartment with lightning speed.

Inuyasha banged on the door hard till Gary, Kouga's little brother opened the door.

"Where's Kouga" Inuyasha demanded as he stepped into the apartment.

"Kouga took some girl out on a date" Gary told Inuyasha as Inuyasha almost destroyed the T.v.

"What's wrong" Gary asked as Inuyasha walked over to Gary and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of a Narf" Inuyasha asked as Gary shook his head, then Inuyasha told the kid what he knew.

Gary sat quietly for a moment before looking at Inuyasha with a look of pure stupidity on his face.

"You've gone crazy" Gary told Inuyasha as Inuyasha growled and shook his head.

"Where is you brother Gary" Inuyasha said once more as he glared at Gary.

"He went to the Movies" Gary said as Inuyasha quickly stood up and went to the door.

Inuyasha heard steps from behind him and turned around to see Gary running up behind him.

"I'm going with you, Just to prove your crazy" Gary said as Inuyasha nodded and the two quickly ran to Inuyasha's truck.

End chapter.

(A/N I hope you liked it, I've received alot of reviews! Plus, I put myself in the story! kinda of like M.Night Shamalyan. The guy who wrote Lady in the Water.)

Please Review otherwise the Evil Reviews Rabbits will Attack me!


End file.
